sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jonathan Brandis
| birth_place = Danbury, Connecticut, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | death_cause = Suicide by hanging | education = Valley Professional School | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1978–2003 | awards = Young Artist Award (1994) for seaQuest DSV }} Jonathan Gregory Brandis (April 13, 1976 – November 12, 2003) was an American actor. Beginning his career as a child model, Brandis moved on to acting in commercials and subsequently won television and film roles. Brandis made his acting debut in 1982 as Kevin Buchanan on the ABC soap opera One Life to Live. In 1990, he portrayed the main protagonist Bill Denbrough in Stephen King's supernatural horror miniseries It. In 1990, he starred as Bastian Bux in The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter. In 1993, at the age of 17, he was cast in the role of Lucas Wolenczak, a teen prodigy on the NBC series seaQuest DSV. The character was popular among teenage female viewers, and Brandis regularly appeared in teen magazines. On November 12, 2003, Brandis died at the age of twenty-seven after hanging himself. Early life Jonathan Brandis was born in Danbury, Connecticut. He was the only child of Mary, a teacher and personal manager, and Gregory Brandis, a food distributor and firefighter. At the age of two, he began his career as a child model for Buster Brown shoes. At the age of four, Brandis began acting in television commercials. He attended Valley Professional School, graduating in 1993. Career At the age of six, Brandis won the role of Kevin Buchanan on the soap opera One Life to Live. He moved to Los Angeles with his family at age nine, and made guest appearances on shows such as Blossom, L.A. Law, Who's the Boss?, Murder, She Wrote, The Wonder Years, Full House and Kate & Allie. At the age of fourteen, Brandis was cast, in his first starring role, as Bastian Bux in The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter. That same year, Brandis played the young "Stuttering Bill" Denbrough, the main protagonist in the 1990 miniseries Stephen King's It, alongside Tim Curry, based on the epic horror novel of the same name. Brandis' performance in the film was lauded by critics and audiences. Brandis then appeared in Sidekicks, costarring with Chuck Norris, and in Ladybugs, with actor/comedian Rodney Dangerfield. Around the age of 17, Brandis landed one of his best-known roles, as scientific prodigy Lucas Wolenczak in Steven Spielberg's futuristic science fiction series seaQuest DSV. The role propelled him into teen idol status. At the height of his popularity, Brandis received approximately 4,000 fan letters a week and had to be escorted onto the set of seaQuest DSV by three studio security guards because of the many female fans present. During his stint on seaQuest DSV, he co-wrote and produced an episode of the series titled "The Siamese Dream". He also voiced Mozenrath, an evil young sorcerer and necromancer, in Disney's animated series Aladdin. After seaQuest DSV was canceled in 1996, Brandis appeared in the television film Her Last Chance, starring Kellie Martin. His next role was in the television film Born Free: A New Adventure. Shot in South Africa, the film also starred Chris Noth as Brandis's character's father. He continued his career in supporting roles in Outside Providence (1999), and Ride with the Devil (1999). In 2000, he costarred in Bad Girls from Valley High, which, because of distribution problems, was not released until 2005. In 2002, Brandis had a small role in Hart's War (2002). The following year, he was cast in 111 Gramercy Park, a pilot for ABC that was not picked up by the network. He made his final onscreen appearance in action drama Puerto Vallarta Squeeze, starring Harvey Keitel and Scott Glenn. That film was also released posthumously. In addition to acting, Brandis directed several independent films and authored screenplays. He also produced and directed the short film The Slainesville Boys shortly before his death. Personal life From 1995 to 1998, Brandis dated actress and singer Tatyana Ali. The then couple were featured in an article in People magazine in July 1995. Death At 11:40 P.M. on November 11, 2003, Brandis hanged himself in the hallway of his Los Angeles apartment building. His body was discovered and paramedics were called to transport the actor to Cedars-Sinai Medical Center. Brandis died there at 2:44 P.M. on November 12 from injuries he sustained from the hanging. "Teen idol Jonathan Brandis dies at 27". USA Today. November 21, 2003. Brandis did not leave a suicide note. After his death, friends reported that he was depressed about his waning career, which had continued to decline in the final years of his life. He was also reportedly disappointed when his appearance in the 2002 war drama Hart's War, a role he had hoped would revive his career, was significantly reduced in the film's final cut. Brandis had begun drinking heavily and had said that he intended to kill himself. Paul Petersen, a former child actor and president of A Minor Consideration, an organization that deals with issues affecting child actors, stated: "Speculations as to the underlying cause of this tragedy are exactly that: speculations. It serves no purpose to leap to conclusions for none of us will really know what led Jonathan to his decision to take his life." Filmography Awards and nominations See also * References External links * * * Category:1976 births Category:2003 deaths Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American child models Category:American film producers Category:American male actors who committed suicide Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American screenwriters Category:Male actors from Connecticut Category:People from Danbury, Connecticut Category:Suicides by hanging in California Category:Film directors from Connecticut